


Home

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [35]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biotics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, on the table, practice, romance novels, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day sixteen (In Public Place) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Shenko Smut written on my Birthday. :) This one even had Joker and Tali making appearances, because Shepard and Kaidan can't keep in in their pants long enough to get to the loft, much to their chagrin...oh well. :DShenko





	

Kaidan rounded the corner to the mess, to see Alyss lying on her back on the table with her legs draped over the edge and the back of one hand resting on her forehead, an actual book on her chest. It was nice to see that she still didn’t sit in chairs if she had the opportunity—just one of her little quirks that he loved so much. She heard his footsteps, sat bolt upright and hid the book behind her back as she looked around, blushing from her collarbone to the top of her head, her eyes finding his.  
  
She visibly relaxed.  
  
“Oh thank God.” She sighed in relief. “I thought you were Joker...he never would’ve let me hear the end of it.”  
  
“The end of what?” Kaidan asked.  
  
He reached around her to pluck the book out from behind her back, his chest brushing ever so slightly against hers as he did so. He heard the hitch of her breath and couldn’t help smirking a little at the effect he had on her. Shepard went another shade of pink—the hue matched her skin tone quite nicely—as he noticed the cover; a shirtless cowboy holding a woman in his arms stared up at him from the romance novel he currently held. A gift from Kasumi, no doubt. Joker and Alyss had told him of the thief’s love for them...though the fact that she’d been reading an actual paperback book should've been his first clue.  
  
Shepard tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear as she bit her lower lip. “I borrowed one of these from Kasumi back when I was Cerberus...and the goading and teasing from Joker was incessant.”  
  
“Big, bad Alyss Shepard, afraid of a little teasing?” Kaidan smirked.  
  
“Not you too.” She groaned.  
  
He opened the book and flipped through the pages, quickly before tossing it on one of the chairs in the mess; she glanced at him, startled. His hands were on either side of her hips, braced against the table, his lips scant centimeters from hers. She saw something flash behind his chocolate eyes and she bit her lower lip; he smelled so good—just like she remembered...when she was with him, she was home. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, his stubble scratching against her skin as she hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather make your own romance?” He whispered huskily, between kisses.  
  
She nodded slowly—he had a point.  
  
His touch made her melt; Kaidan caught her lower lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips, grinding his erection against her. She leaned backwards pulling him on top of her. A little voice in the back of her head was trying to tell her not here, not on the table—Garrus could come out of the forward battery, Liara could emerge from the ‘Lair of the Shadow Broker’ or see them through the window, Dr. Chakwas could walk out of the medbay or look out the window, any crew member could come around the corner. Plus, there were cameras everywhere on the ship except in the loft, Joker was going to get an eyeful because she couldn’t bring herself to stop this.  
  
She shuddered as he started peppering her jaw with kisses, his hands slipped between them to peel her shirt off over her head, as she did the same, before reaching around her body to unhook her bra. Kaidan kissed his way down her skin, his lips covering one hardened nipple. Her hips shot off the table, back arching, and he took that opportunity to slide her pants and underwear down her legs and off onto the floor, before he drew his finger through the moisture pooled at her entrance. She rocked against it.  
  
They were so lost in each other, they didn’t hear the door to the forward battery open, and a surprised squeak from Tali before she ran back into the gunnery—she’d never be able to unsee that...  
  
Kaidan spread her thighs wider and draped her legs over his shoulders, closing his mouth over her sex. She gasped as he flared blue, using his tongue, lips, and biotics in tandem to make her come apart in his mouth on a moan, her hands gripping the sides of the table so hard that her knuckles turned white from the effort. She was panting as Kaidan sat up on his knees, unzipping his pants and freeing his throbbing erection, her hands eagerly pushing the fabric the rest of the way down his legs.  
  
His warm arms wrapped around her, swollen shaft resting against her lower belly, the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One hand positioned himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft.  
  
He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast—his mind remembering where they were, and the fact that the mess was public property. One finger teased her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts. His control was wavering. He put more power into his legs, driving into her, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both of their bodies as he came right behind her. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.  
  
He kissed her shoulder lovingly.  
  
“While I’m thrilled you two found each other again and were able to pick back up right where you left off…on the table? Are you shitting me? That’s where we eat, you sickos.” Joker’s voice crackled over the comm.  
  
Alyss giggled. “We should probably disinfect everything.”  
  
“Or burn it. Toss it out the airlock. I’m never eating at the table again.” Joker replied.  
  
“Does he do that now? I thought he ate in his chair.” Kaidan chuckled, kissing her neck softly.


End file.
